


Enemigos

by CovenParker



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CovenParker/pseuds/CovenParker
Summary: Kai y Bonnie son enemigos, luchan y no dudan en lastimarse el uno al otro.Eso no quiere decir que no tengan una conexión y que no pueden disfrutarla.[ Relación enemigos/amantes ]Pd: Creo que soy realmente mala con las sinopsis de las historias
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Enemigos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo esta mini historia 
> 
> -Pueden contener descripciones explícitas, leer bajo su propio consentimiento. Hay una escena +18 (sexual)

Kai mandó un hechizo de aneurisma a Damon y el vampiro lanzó gritos que generaron una sonrisa en la cara del hereje.

Los gritos de sufrimientos eran como música para sus oídos. Levantó otra mano y rompió las dos muñecas de Elena, los gritos de ella le generaron disgustos.

Dios, ella tenía una voz tan chillona. Él quería rodar los ojos cada vez que la escuchaba hablar.

Sintió una ráfaga de aire moviéndose atrás suyo y su sonrisa creció. ¿En serio creían que era tan estúpido?

Antes de ser derribado dio una voltereta en el aire y cayó sobre sus pies con elegancia, ahora frente a él se encontraba Caroline desconcertada.

"Estoy avergonzado por ustedes, son patéticos" se burló. "¿Qué creen que pueden hacer contra mí? Soy un hereje, puedo destruirlos en un segundo" 

Damon se movió a la velocidad vampírica y lo empujó contra un árbol, sus caras quedaron cerca y el vampiro más viejo irradiaba furia. 

"Soy más viejo que tú, esto es solo un juego para mí" sonrió de costado, Kai levantó las cejas.

"¿A caso eso es un desafío? Porque puedo arreglarlo rápidamente" con magia impulso una de las flechas caídas de Jeremy a sus manos y la clavo en la garganta de Damon. La sacó rápido e hizo un ruido de satisfacción al ver la sangre que bajaba y el agujero que tenía Damon en la tráquea.  
Empujó a Damon, quien se cayó y quedó arrodillado en el piso. "¿Quién sigue? Podría hacer esto todo el día" 

Antes de verla, puedo sentir su aroma y su aura mágica. Casi deja salir un suspiro de anhelo, pero logró retenerlo. El aire se llenó de electricidad y el ambiente podía sentirse más pesado, un aroma a vainilla, miel y sándalo cubrió todo el bosque e hizo salivar la boca del hereje.

La acción estaba por empezar.

Detrás de Elena y Caroline venían Stefan, Jeremy con un brazo vendado y ella, Bonnie Bennett. A él no le importaban los demás, solo se centró en ella.

"Yo, sigo yo" fueron las primeras palabras que soltó y lo empujó con su magia contra el piso, Kai se rió, amaba esto.

"Bonster, al fin alguien que puede hacerme competencia, estaba empezando a aburrirme" fingió un puchero.

Bonnie hizo una mueca de desagrado. "Sí, bueno, estaba ocupada bañándome y preparándome para irme a dormir, como cualquier persona normal haría un jueves por la noche"

Ella realmente estaba cansada, la universidad estaba abrumandola y solo tenía este día para descansar antes de volver a sumergirse en libros y trabajos. Había pensando que sería un día tranquilo, por lo que ordenó comida china, preparó la bañera con sus perfumes aromáticos de vainilla y también puede que haya tomado una copa o dos de vino, pero todo fue con moderación. Después de salir con una toalla del baño, lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse a Stefan y Jeremy en su habitación, ella solo había estrechado los ojos, no fue necesario que ellos explicaran su presencia, ella podía adivinarlo.

"¿Por qué no lo dijiste? Podríamos haber arreglado esto de otra forma, podría estar masajeando tu espalda mientras te apoyabas en mí en la bañera" 

Esto era lo esperado, él siempre coqueteaba con ella sin importar la situación.

Malachia Parker, hereje de 140 años pero con la apariencia de un hombre de 25 años. Él había llegado a Mystic Falls bajo la excusa de restaurar material histórico en el pueblo, al principio había sido bueno y divertido, pero pronto sus intenciones quedaron claras para toda la patrulla de Mystic Falls.

Damon había estado tan decepcionado cuando se enteraron que Kai era uno de los chicos malos, él había pensando que podría haber conseguido otro amigo con el cual divertirse y poder tomar sin tener que preocuparse por los más jóvenes. Kai solo había jugado con ellos, él estaba en busca de un viejo artefacto de su aquelarre que estaba bajo el cuidado de las Bennett, 'ascendente' había dicho que se llamaba.

"Eso solo pasaría en tus sueños" su burló Jeremy, todos sabían de la obsesión que Kai tenía con Bonnie y nadie dudaba en usarla para atacar. La única que nunca aprovecho esa ventaja, fue la misma Bonnie.

"Oh miren, el inútil bebe Gilbert puede hablar" fingió asombro Kai. "Eres igual a tu hermana mayor, ¿Lo sabes? Los dos inútiles que solo saben esconderse detrás de otros, esperando que los demás hagan su trabajo sucio para que ustedes pueden fingir ser inocentes y poder juzgar como si tuvieran el derecho" en un segundo Kai estaba en el piso y en el otro se encontraba aferrado al cuello de Jeremy, mordiendolo con fuerza y sin importarle el daño causado. Stefan lo agarró de los hombros y los despego del cazador para luego tirarlo unos metros lejos de ellos.

Bonnie aprovechó los segundos de desconcierto de Kai y mandó la rama de un árbol al estómago del hereje, rápidamente la herida empezó a despedir grandes chorros de sangre, pero Kai no se inmutó demasiado, solo hizo una mueca y trató de sacar la rama pero Bonnie empujó más fuerte con su magia.

Ella pasó a romperle las piernas y Kai cayó al pasto, ella hizo un hechizo para hervirle la sangre y se acercó a él. Posicionó una de sus botas sobre el pecho de él y lo miró desde arriba con indiferencia.

Con una respiración errática y sangre cubriéndole la barbilla, Kai se veía extasiado. "Maldición, eso fue caliente Bonster" el lamió la sangre de sus labios y le mandó un guiño sugestivo. Ella solo negó con la cabeza y le rompió el cuello. No estaba para juegos en este momento.

"¿Listo, eso es todo?" Preguntó Caroline y miró el cuerpo inconsciente de Kai con el cuello en un ángulo extraño.

Stefan inspeccionó el cuerpo y asintió con la cabeza, Kai estaría teniendo una siesta de cuello roto en el bosque por un tiempo. "Será mejor que vayamos a la pensión" 

_**_______________**_

"¿Qué parte de 'no molestes a Kai' no quedó clara?" Se cruzó de brazos la bruja y Damon tomó un trago de su bebida.

Elena y Jeremy se habían ido a su casa después del incidente del bosque y en la pensión se encontraban Caroline con Stefan en su habitación, lo que de baja a Bonnie y Damon discutiendo en la sala de estar.

"Él empezó" se defendió como un nene chiquito. "Estaba en el Grill y primero hipnotizó al barman para que pusiera verbena en mi bebida y se rió en mi cara, después empezó a morder a una chica sin ninguna discreción enfrente de todo el bar y por último intentó lastimar a Jeremy, lo que no me importaría si no fuera porque mi novia intentaría lastimarme si se entera que mataron a su hermano frente a mí y no hice nada" resopló.

Bonnie se agarró la cabeza, ya sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza llegando a ella. Últimamente Kai se encontraba más molesto de lo normal, lo que no era un buen augurio para las personas que lo rodeaban.

"¿Por qué no podemos darle el ascen... esa cosa con engranaje que quiere y así se larga de aquí?" Damon se sentó en el sillón y Bonnie empezó a caminar en círculos por la habitación.

"Oh claro, démosle al sociópata lo que único que necesita para su libertad, ¿Alguna vez pensaste que si tiene el ascendente lo va a destruir y nada podría pararlo? Eso es lo único que impide que él arrase con el mundo y no se lo entregaré"

Con esas últimas palabras ella marchó hacia la puerta y salió de la pensión, cerró la puerta con su magia más fuerte de lo debido, pero ¿Quién le diría algo?

Ingresó al bosque que rodeaba toda la pensión Salvatore y caminó con rapidez, tendría un largo camino hasta su casa pero no se arrepentía, esto era mejor que ir discutiendo en un auto con Damon si le pedía que la lleve.

Frotó sus manos contra sus brazos desnudos, maldiciendo su falta de ropa. Ella solo llevaba puesto unos jeans ajustados y una camiseta negra con escote, fue lo primero que encontró para salir corriendo a enfrentar a Kai.

Intento caminar con cuidado, ya estaba muy oscuro en esta parte del bosque y la luz de la luna no estaba ayudando mucho, al final se cansó y proyecto una bola de fuego frente a ella, no solo la ayudaría a ver el camino sino que la mantendría caliente.

Continuo caminando y trato de ignorar la soledad del lugar. Sí, ella podía ser una bruja y disfrutar de la naturaleza pero seguía siendo una chica de 21 años con miedos e inseguridades y caminar sola por el bosque seguía siendo aterrador para ella.

Escuchó pasos atrás suyo y volteó. "¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?" Nadie respondió y tampoco pudo ver a alguien, se encogió de hombros y trató de aparentar indiferencia.

Volvió a retomar su camino con más prisa y su corazón acelerado. Después de unos minutos volvió a escuchar el ruido de pisadas contra las hojas caídas del árbol detrás suyo.

"Damon si eres tú te asesinare, esto no es divertido" su voz tembló un poco. Nadie apareció y Bonnie empezó a sudar, esto era aterrador. Ella había tomado la decisión de empezar a correr cuando una fuerza sin igual la empujó contra un árbol, el golpe la dejó desorientada unos segundos.

"En realidad soy alguien mejor que Damon, Bonster" la voz de Kai la hizo abrir los ojos, ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuándo los cerró. "¿Sorprendida? Deja decirte que rompiste mi corazón al dejar solo con un cuello roto" las manos de él se encontraban reteniendo sus hombros.

Bonnie no se iba a dejar intimidar, puso una sonrisa y acercó más sus caras, tuvo que elevarse unos centímetros ya que él era más alto. "Dos puntos para mí, no solo rompí tu cuello sino que también tu corazón" se mordió el labio ante la burla y la expresión alegre de Kai cayó, él apretó la mandíbula.

Él levantó una mano y agarró la cara de ella con brusquedad. La miró fijo a los ojos y en un momento pegó sus labios con los de Bonnie. Ella le devolvió el beso con desesperación.

Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él y Kai bajo sus manos a la cintura de ella. El beso era agresivo y duro, él se alejó unos milímetros para morderle el labio y extraer unas gotas de sangre, Bonnie gimió ante el acto del hereje, era mitad dolor y mitad placer.

Ella levantó una de sus piernas y rodeó las caderas de Kai con ella, el bajó su mano y le agarró el muslo para mantener la pierna de ella levantada. Bonnie pasó a subir sus manos al cabello de Kai donde empezó a jugar con el y dio un par de tirones bruscos.

"Sabes, no era necesario que te pararas sobre mí antes, pero soy un hombre que puede apreciar las vistas. Mi imaginación voló al ver sobre mí" Kai murmuró sobre los labios de Bonnie cuando se separaron.

"¿Sí? Bueno no hubiera tenido que hacerlo si me hicieras caso" Bonnie pasó a besar el cuello del hereje, Kai levantó la otra pierna de ella e hizo que le rodee las caderas completamente. "Te había dicho la semana pasada que hoy sería el único día que podía descansar de la universidad" ella mordió el cuello de Kai en represalia y él dio un pequeño grito que se convirtió en una risita.

"Lo siento, Bonster pero me aburría" 

Ella paró de besarle el cuello y se separó unos centímetros para verlo a la cara, fijaron sus miradas y Bonnie negó con la cabeza como si estuviera enojada, pero se podía ver el brillo de diversión y lujuria en sus ojos.

Estos eran los momentos que los amigos de Bonnie desconocían. Ella y él hereje tenían un acuerdo, eran enemigos pero eso no les impedían reconocer su conexión.

Todo empezó cuando ella descubrió las mentiras de Kai. Bonnie se había sentido tan herida y desconfiada, había intentado calmarse pero no puedo, ella había ido a enfrentar al hereje sobre sus mentiras en el departamento que tenía a las afueras del pueblo. Al principio todo fue gritos de acusación por parte de ella e intentos de disculpas falsas por parte de él, pero en un momento todo cambió y los dos terminaron en la cama de Kai, desnudos y follando con dureza, la magia de los dos combinados había destruido el departamento completo.

"Los dos sabemos que eso es mentira, no lo sientes" Kai sonrió de costado.

"Tienes razón, no lo siento. Me gusta tener tu atención en mí, empezaba a creer que me olvidabas" 

"¿Y por eso casi matas a Jeremy y molestabas a Damon?" Ella levantó una ceja y Kai puso una expresión de inocencia.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Un segundo estaba tomando un trago y en el otro accidentalmente casi le arrancó un brazo a tu ex" explicó Kai e hizo gestos con los ojos como si eso hubiera sido una locura pasajera.

Bonnie suspiró, desde que Jeremy había vuelto al pueblo y Kai se enteró de su relación pasada, él nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de lastimarlo.

"Tienes que dejar a Jeremy en paz" le pidió. "También tienes que dejar de coquetear conmigo cuando están mis amigos, ellos pueden descubrirlo" 

Kai resoplo y ajusto sus cuerpos para que estén más cerca. "Oh vamos, ellos no lo descubrían ni aunque llegaras oliendo a mí y les dijeras que estuvimos teniendo sexo toda la noche. Tus amigos nunca creerían que la brujita buena se junta con el hereje sociópata, no creerían que eres como Alena o Candice que se pasan al lado oscuro"

"Kai" ella pronunció su nombre con dureza sin agregar nada más y esperó, él trató de besarla para hacerla olvidar el momento pero Bonnie se alejó. Ella sacó sus brazos del cuello de él y estaba por bajar sus piernas, pero unas manos fuertes se posaron en sus muslos y le impidieron bajar.

"Está bien, está bien. No lastimare más al bebé Gilbert, pero no prometo nada con lo de coquetear" Bonnie sonrió con satisfacción, sabía que era lo mejor que Kai le podía dar, ella confiaba en la palabra de él. "¿Ahora podemos volver a donde lo dejamos?" Para marcar un punto, él empujó sus caderas generando fricción entre el bulto de sus pantalones y la parte baja de Bonnie.

Un gemido ahogado salió de antes los labios de ella y asintió con la cabeza. Kai sonrió y volvió a besarla.

Él subió sus manos y rompió la remera de Bonnie por la mitad, dejándola con un brasier negro cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo. Bonnie metió sus manos entre sus cuerpos y luego dentro de la camiseta azul oscura de Kai, ella pasó a acariciarle la espalda con sus uñas.

Sus movimientos eran rápidos y duros, no había ninguna gentileza presente sino que todo el acto era muy apasionado. Los dos estaban acostumbrados a tener encuentros explosivos combinados entre dolor y placer, eso los caracterizaba y también hacía de sus encuentros sexuales algo único.

Bonnie nunca había pensado que el sexo podía ser algo tan impresionante. No significaba que el sexo con Jeremy no era bueno, pero era algo muy común y básico todo lo que hacían. Con Kai todo era diferente, todo era único y nuevo, había diferentes facetas por explorar.

Kai se movió a velocidad vampírica y la empujó contra otro árbol, Bonnie gimió más fuerte y empezó a tirar de la camiseta de él, ella quería un contacto de pieles, quería sentirlo, se impaciento cuando el paso a besar su cuello ignoró sus pedidos silenciosos de sacarse la camiseta. Bonnie levantó una mano, tomó un puñado del cabello de Kai y empujó su cabeza lejos de su cuello, él la miró con confusión. Bonnie bajó sus piernas de las caderas de él y luego lo empujó, por la sopresa el se alejó unos centímetros. Sin esperar más tiempo, Bonnie murmuró un hechizo y luego la camiseta de Kai se encontraba prendida fuego. El fuego no duró mucho y Kai no salió lastimado, es más, él estaba excitado ante esa muestra de descontrol y poder de Bonnie.

Bonnie lo empujó y Kai cayó al piso, él se apoyó sobre sus codos y observó como Bonnie se sentaba sobre él, una pierna de ella a cada costado de él. Bonnie se inclinó y junto sus bocas, tomó las manos de él y las unió con las suyas, ella podía sentir la sonrisa de Kai en medio del beso.

Los dos sentían sus corazones latir de forma descontrolada, la endorfina domina el cerebro de los dos y los hacia estar en un estado de ánimo de pura felicidad. Nada podría arruinar este momento.

Kai separó una de sus manos y la llevó al brasier de Bonnie, lo desabrocho con esa mano sola, como si tuviera práctica y fuera un acto que realizara de forma seguida. Los pechos de la bruja Bennett quedaron al aire y pudo sentir como el frío aire de la noche la golpeaba, generando que quedaran levantados.

Ni siquiera lo vio venir, Kai bajo la mano y la llevo hasta sus jeans, ahí los desprendió y bajo el cierre de forma lenta, después metió su mano y la acarició por arriba de la ropa interior.

"Dios, Kai" gimió ella sobre su boca. El hereje nunca de cansaría de escucharla decir su nombre en ese tono, era algo tan celestial. 

Bonnie terminó de liberar su otra mano y la abajo hacia la erección de Kai. De forma eficiente le desprendió el jean y metió su mato dentro de los bóxer de él. 

"Maldición" dijo Kai al sentir la suave mano de Bonnie acariciarlo. Ella pasó su mano de arriba abajo, ayudándose del pre-semen para generar un deslizamiento más rápido y disfrute mayor a él. 

Kai metió su mano en la ropa interior de Bonnie y le acarició el clitoris, empezó a jugar con él y lo estimuló.  
Bajo unos centímetros y empezo a mover sus dedos de forma lenta por su raja, burlándose de ella. Bonnie suspiró con frustración, ella paró de mover su mano sobre el pene de Kai justo cuando él introdujo dos dedos en ella de golpe.

La bruja tomó una bocanada de aire ante la intrusión y rodó sus caderas para generar más profundidad, se movió de adelante hacia atrás siendo follada por los dedos del hereje.

Ella había dejado de mover su mano dentro se la ropa interior de Kai, pero él no se quejaba ya que los movimientos de ella generaban fricción con su pene. Era como si estuvieran follando con ropa. 

Los dos soltaron un gemido fuerte al unísono cuando Bonnie aceleró sus movimientos. Sus respiraciones eran erráticas, el sudor los cubría y el único testigo era la luna.

Kai fijo su mirada en ella y se fascinó, su parte vampírica le pertia ver de manera perfecta en la oscuridad.

Bonnie se había como una maldita diosa arriba de él. Desnuda y con sus rulos desordenados al costado de su rostro, ella tenía un aspecto hermoso y salvaje.  
Era un maldito privilegio para él poder apreciarla en su momento de mayor lujuria, él está tan afortunado.

Cuando Bonnie sintió que se estaba acercando su orgasmo, Kai dejó de mover sus dedos dentro de ella y su otra mano libre la colocó en su cintura así ella no podía moverse. Ella sintió ganas de gritar, estaba tan cerca.

En un rápido movimiento, él los dio vuelva y ahora ella estaba acostada sobre el pasto del bosque mientras él posicionaba su gran cuerpo sobre el suyo. 

"¿Qué demonios, Kai?" Le dijo entre respiraciones entrecortadas. Él no respondió, solo llevo sus dedos mojados por la humedad de ella a la boca y los saboreó, como si estuviera probando un manjar exquisito.

Ella podía sentir como volvía a calentarse ante la erótica imagen de ver a Kai chupar sus largos dedos llenos de su humedad. 

"Sabes tan bien" le dijo él. "Quería que llegáramos al órganos conmigo adentro tuyo, después te recompensare la interrupción de tu orgasmo anterior" agregó y le guiño un ojo, Bonnie sonrió, ella conocía las recompensas de Kai y eran espectaculares.

Con un simple hechizo, Kai hizo desaparecer la ropa de ambos y quedaron desnudos en el bosque.

Bonnie le rodeó las caderas desnudas con sus piernas y Kai posicionó sus manos sobre el trasero de ella. La besó y Bonnie cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento.

Cuando Kai empezó a ingresar en ella, fue delicado y despacio, él era enorme después de todo.

Por cada empuje de él, Kai intentaba distraer masajeando sus senos o intercalando besos con su cuello o su boca.  
Bonnie le rasguño la espalda con las uñas.

Sus cuerpos desnudos encajaban de forma perfecta juntos, era como si se complementaron. Los dos eran dos piezas de un rompecabezas que encajaban tan bien.

Cuando él estuvo dentro de ella, espero unos segundos hasta que Bonnie se acostumbró y le susurró al oído que ya podía moverse. 

Los empujes de él eran directos y golpeaban justo en la zona sensible de Bonnie, Kai colocó su otra mano en el clitoris de ella donde empezó a frotarlo.

Bonnie realmente se sentía en el cielo, Kai conocía muy bien su cuerpo. Él sabía dónde tocar, dónde frotar, dónde besar para que ella se vuelva loca de placer.

Bonnie levantó sus caderas para acompañar los empujes de Kai.

Los gemidos de ambos, el sonido de cuerpos chocando y el sonido del aire moviéndose de forma errática predominaba en todo el bosque.  
Las ramas de los árboles empezaron a romperse ante el peso de la magia.

"Kai, más fuerte" le pidió ella y él obedeció, aceleró sus movimientos y aumentó su empuje dentro de ella.

Cuando los dos sintieron que se acercaba su orgasmo, juntaron sus bocas. Las uñas de Bonnie se clavaron tan fuerte sobre la espalda del hereje que extrajo sangre, pero él se curó de forma rápida.

Kai los volvió a dar vuelva, ahora Bonnie estaba sentada sobre él y podía marcar el ritmo. Él quería a ella arriba mientras se venía. 

Solo unos empujes más bastaron para que ambos llegaran al orgasmo gritando el nombre del otro.  
Bonnie cayó sobre Kai casi sin respiración, él solo pasó sus manos en lentas caricias sobre la cabeza de ella.

"Duerme un momento, yo te despertare para llevarte a casa" Bonnie no tenía fuerzas para contestarle, solo asintió contra el pecho de Kai y cerró los ojos.

**_________________**

"Bon, ¿Viste a Kai?" Murmuró Elena y la bruja paró de preparar su café para voltear a ver a su mejor amiga confundida.

Las dos se encontraban en la pensión Salvatore para tener una tarde de estudio, Damon les había dicho que podían usar su casa para lo que quisieran, ellas dos eran las únicas que tenían ese privilegio. Caroline por otra parte estaba teniendo un picnic con su mamá y argumentó que ella ya tenía todos sus resúmenes preparados para los exámenes.

"Es que él siempre estaba cerca tuyo, como un acosador" explicó la vampiro. "Además es mejor saber dónde está en todo momento"

Bonnie se dio la vuelta y volvió a terminar de preparar su café.

"No, Lena, no sé dónde está Kai, que él sea un acosador conmigo no significa que yo hago lo mismo con él" argumentó y se mordió el labio, un ardor la hizo soltarlo, se había olvidado de la mordida que le había hecho Kai la noche anterior.

Porque lo de ellos se reducía a eso, eran enemigos, en el campo de batalla no dudan en engañarse o lastimarse; pero cuando tenían sus encuentros, todo eso cambiaba para pasar a ser un par de amantes en una luna de miel.

Y eso estaba bien para los dos, cada uno tenía un objetivo en mente y no pensaban cambiar sus ideales sobre eso. Además preferían tener esos encuentros furtivos como un secreto entre los dos, ¿Eso podría cambiar más adelante o podría llegar a destruirlos? No lo sabían, pero lo disfrutarían mientras pudieran.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, esta es el primer one-shot que hago y estoy orgullosa de mí, al fin algo que me planteo sale de una vez y no los aburro esperando actualizaciones 
> 
> También es mi primera vez escribiendo una escena sexual completa y lo siento si quedó mal


End file.
